


11th November

by mandyb1961



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen, something i felt i had to write today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyb1961/pseuds/mandyb1961
Summary: first fan fic hope its okay. i dont edit while i write, so its probably got mistakes in it and might not make sense so i'll understand if its not very good.





	11th November

**Author's Note:**

> felt i wanted to write this considering its Remembrance Sunday

it had been a long and tiring day in AAU, and Serena couldn't wait to get back home to Bernie. Bernie had permission not to be in today of all days as it was November 11th and she had been attending the army reunion to honour the dead, not just of her and Alex's joint campains but to the war that should have ended all wars. 

when she pulled up she was slightly surprised but in a selfish way pleased to see Bernie's car parked up, she paused before she got out because simply because neither she or Alex really ever discussed what they saw or did, not just in Afgahanistan.

when Bernie had left early that morning, Serena was still half awake and didn't fully take in Bernie in her dress uniform, or even Alex who likewise was also in her dress uniform, both with several campain medals on thier uniform. 

Serena sighed and thought they'll talk about it when their ready and i cant force them simply because they've seen things I never will or experience. She quietly opened the door and eased off her shoes, she noticed both of their military overcoats where hanging up in the hallway.

Jason came slowly downstairs and whispered, "they're in the front room, they didnt want to speak and said they'd wait till you got in before they'd have some tea, i've already eaten." she nodded and very quietly opened the door, and saw them both on the sofa still dressed in uniform, but with their ties undone and first buttons undone. 

They appeared to be fast asleep, hands in a loosely holding hands, and heads on each others shoulders, on the coffee table a couple of empty scotch glasses and half a bottle of scotch. 

Serena gave them a gentle smile, and went through to the kitchen and switched on the kettle, she leant into the doorframe and noticed the order of servcie on the table and some photos, she picked them up and sat down and saw they were of not just of Bernie and Alex in Afghan kaki but fellow soldiers not much older than Jason, male and female, some formal and some informal.

she nearly jumped when she heard Bernie say "we lost nearly half of them, sometimes when I look at them I can still hear their voices, their laughs." Alex added, "Jessie", she lent over and pointed to her face, "she was driving the jeep when the IED hit, she ended up with bad bruising, but not long afterwards," her voice started to give way and Serena guessed the rest. 

Serena slowly got up "umm i need to make that coffee," she could see they both had tears in their eyes that matched her own.

she was still in the kitchen, staring at the kettle, mugs on the work service, but no coffee or milk. she didn't hear Bernie come in but felt her arms around her waist. "its okay, its just today reminds us of who we lost and could and couldn't save. i no we like to think that they'd be thinking dont remember us that way remember the laughs, the pranks dont remember what happened to us."

Serena slowly turned around and traced the beginning of the scar on Bernie's neck a permanent reminder of that IED, which led her to her. They held each other tight for a couple of minutes and mugs in hand went to join Alex, who got pulled up into a joint hug.

they silently held on to each other and after awhile clinked mugs in memory of their fallen friends, and Bernie and Alex pointed to the faces in the photos and named them. 

before they new it, it was late and their tummy's started to protest, "go and get changed and I'll rustle up some tea". both Bernie and Alex nodded and slowly went up stairs.

Serena again looked at the photos especially the ones of Alex, Bernie and Jessie, she traced their faces and silently said "god keep you safe Jessie and thank you, and thank you Alex for saving her life so she could find me."

end


End file.
